


How Chloe Played Michael

by dorothymalfoy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: #chloedeckerqueenofhell, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Hurt Michael, Insecure Michael, Jealous Michael, POV Chloe, POV Michael, Post-Devil Face Reveal to Chloe Decker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorothymalfoy/pseuds/dorothymalfoy
Summary: This is my personal take on how the Lucifer 2.0 is actually Michael scene could have gone, if Chloe and Lucifer had secretly been married. OOC Chloe beats Michael in his own game. Also, mentions of #marrieddeckerstar and #chloedeckerqueenofhell
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	How Chloe Played Michael

It was the moment that Michael knew he had won. Detective Decker was in the verge of bedding him, thinking him of his wretched brother, Lucifer. His victory over his twin scum of a brother, almost complete. Until it wasn't.

Chloe suddenly stood back and away from him, smiling a smile oddly reminiscent of his brother's. The one he often wore when he knew something no one else did. Something was amiss.

"Detective?" he asked, truly confused. "What's wrong?"

"You are, Michael. You are so, so very wrong. Thinking that no one would see into your little scheme, thinking that by controlling my fears, you could waver me from my husband. But you are not Lucifer, and no matter how good your theatrics, you will never be."

Michael almost chocked.  
"Husband? You married Lucifer? That cannot be! Father would never bless such a union!"

Michael's mind was a mess. How did that mortal knew the truth? And how on earth did she marry Lucifer without him knowing?

Chloe smiled. "I married him right before he left to go to Hell. Being Queen of Hell has its privileges. Super hot husband, commanding demons...being able to see through lies... Like the ones you said, trying to make everyone believe you're Lucifer. But you can never match up to him, Michael. You're simply not good enough."

Michael lost it right there and then. How dare that puny mortal say these words to him, the Archangel Michael, the Uncorrupted, the commander of His armies?

Michael's hand went up to strike her, delete her existence, no matter the consequences, when a voice sounded. His Father's.

"Michael! What do you think you're doing?"

Michael dropped on his knees. "Father, this mortal was mocking me, telling lies and insulting me. She shouldn't be allowed to live!"

Michael's voice sounded like a petulant child complaining to his father. If Chloe wasn't in such a precarious position, (and Lucifer wouldn't let her hear the end of it when he found out) she would have a thing or two to say to the Almighty, (otherwise known as her father-in-law) about how to handle such a childish display. But, wisely, she stayed silent.

"She's your brother's wife, and his Miracle, created by me for him, and therefore under my direct protection. Let me be clear, son: if you, or anyone put by you, directly or not, harm Chloe Decker Morningstar, or anyone dear to her, not excluding your brother, you will be facing my wrath. If I detect even whisper of a whisper that could possibly include you, you will be facing consequences so dire, that will seem like Lucifer's guard on Hell is a cloud in the Silver City. Have I made myself clear, son?"

Michael choked on his words as he said: "Crystal, Father."

"I am glad to hear that. For the record, I have blessed your brother's union with his wife. And, Michael, your presence in the Silver City is expected. Immediately."

The light that had emerged from above when the Almighty spoke vanished, and Chloe looked at the silently fuming mess that was her husband's twin, grinning. "I hear you're expected somewhere, dear brother-in-law. I wouldn't delay for much longer, if I were you."

With a huff, Michael left from the balcony, flying off to Heaven, presumably, and Chloe dared to finally breath deep for the first time in a long while.

Whispering a thanks into the night, she called the only one who could possibly trust in a situation such as this.

"Chloe, hi, is everything alright?"

"Amenadiel, you won't believe what just happened. Also, I have some questions."

Fin.


End file.
